Stupid Kwon
by hoshustar
Summary: Hoshi memang selalu mengubah koregrafi buatannya setiap minggu, dan kali ini dia mengajak Dino untuk membantunya. Lalu, apa yang akhirnya mereka buat? SEVENTEEN SoonHoon/HoZi Slight! CheolSoo, etc. BL! Don't like, don't read! I Warn U!
**_shugarsweat_**

 _Present you…_

 ** _SVT's_**

 ** _Romance, Fluf_**

 _FanFiction_

 **"** **Stupid Kwon"**

 **Note: ff ini terinspirasi dari perform svt adore u di show champion. Sebenernya waktu itu lagi iseng aja nontonin video svt di laptop, terus kayanya ni otak tiba-tiba jalan dan keidean kaya gini dah :v ini ff murni hasil karya saya, kalo ada kesamaan dengan ff lain maaf, ga maksud kok—jadi itu Cuma kebetulan, okeh?**

.

.

.

Tahu SEVENTEEN? Mereka adalah _boyband_ yang baru saja _debut_ dibawah naungan Pledis Entertainment. _Hoobae_ dari After School dan NU'EST ini memang _new-comer_ dalam dunia per _boyband_ nan tapi jangan salah, walaupun mereka adalah _new-comer_ , mereka ini _self-production artist_. Jadi, bukanlah masalah besar bagi ketiga belas member tersebut untuk menjadi terkenal dan melegenda seperti Super Junior, TVXQ ataupun Big Bang. Tapi, untuk menjadi seperti itu membutuhkan kerja keras dan kesabaran. Maka dari itu, SEVENTEEN terus berlatih dengan keras agar mereka bisa menampilakan penampilan terbaik di layar kaca dan dihadapan semua _fans_.

SEVENTEEN baru saja debut beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dengan lagu 'Adore U' yang _funky_ dan pas sekali dengan umur mereka yang adalah anak-anak muda berenergi. Dengan beberapa bantuan dari teman-teman se _grup_ nya dan pelatih mereka, Woozi berhasil membuat lagu tersebut menjadi _sempurna_. Hasil kerja keras Woozi tersebut diperindah dalam perform oleh Hoshi—sang koreografer; yang juga merupakan salah satu member SEVENTEEN—dengan _dance_ yang juga enerjik dan memikat. _Dance_ mereka memang terlihat seperti mereka sedang bermain-main layaknya anak-anak remaja pada umumnya, tapi tarian mereka benar-benar terlihat kompak dan mereka—juga penonton—menikmatinya.

Woozi dan Hoshi, mereka berdua benar-benar berperan besar dalam _debut_ SEVENTEEN.

Nah, jadi, siapa sangka kedua lelaki dengan talenta hebat seperti keduanya ternyata memiliki hubungan spesial yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan dari sorotan dunia?

.

.

Hari itu, hanya ada Hoshi dan Dino di _practice room_ SEVENTEEN. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan tentang perubahan koreografi pada tarian mereka di Adore U. Mereka memang hobi sekali merubah gerakkan-gerakkan tarian mereka dengan berbeda setiap minggu.

"Hoshi- _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau begini saja?" Dino berujar sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan tarian yang baru saja terfikir olehnya pada Hoshi.

Hoshi menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak, jangan tarian seperti itu."

Dino mengangkat bahunya. _Well_ , Hoshi memang sedikit pemilih soal masalah koreografi jadi dia tidak tersinggung sama sekali soal penolakkan Hoshi yang _blak-blakkan_ itu.

"Memangnya _hyung_ ingin koreografi baru dengan konsep yang seperti apa?" akhirnya Dino bertanya karena dirinya sendiri bingung apa yang ada di fikiran Hoshi kali ini.

Hoshi terdiam. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia tambahkan atau ganti dalam koreografi buatannya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang lucu dan menyenangkan.

"Ah!" Dino terlonjak begitu Hoshi menjerit sedemikian kerasnya.

"Yah, _hyung_!" seru Dino kaget.

"Eh, maaf," Hoshi _cengengesan_.

Sepertinya ide cemerlang sudah melintas dengan indahnya di kepala Kwon Soon Young karena wajahnya kini benar-benar bersinar karena kesenangan.

Dino yang melihat wajah Hoshi hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa melihat Hoshi bertingkah aneh—soalnya Hoshi selalu bertingkah aneh dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa sang _maknae_ benar-benar bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang ada di fikiran _hyung_ nya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau konsep yang bisa membuat para _fangirl_ berteriak?"

Dino mengernyit bingung.

" _Fanservice_."

.

.

Dino sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa karena dia tahu pasti Hoshi punya maksud tersembunyi dalam pembuatan koreo baru mereka. Hoshi itu memang penuh kejutan.

" _Hyung_ yakin semua akan setuju?" akhirnya Dino bertanya setelah selesai mengubah tarian mereka.

"Pasti setuju," jawab Hoshi _pede_. "Lagipula aku yakin Coups- _hyung_ bakal setuju dengan koreo baru ini."

"Maksudku sih lebih tepatnya Joshua- _hyung_ dan… Woozi- _hyung_ , _hyung_ yakin mereka akan terima?"

Hoshi nyengir lebar.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Seperti yang telah dijadwalkan, hari itu jam 8 malam SEVENTEEN akan mulai berlatih untuk _perform_ mereka seminggu kedepan. Para member SEVENTEEN—kecuali Hoshi dan Dino—tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pergi ke _practice_ _room_ menyusul Hoshi dan Dino.

Sementara yang lain sudah bersiap di depan rumah mereka, Jeonghan masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk Hoshi dan anaknya—Dino. Jeonghan tahu kedua lelaki hobi menari itu pasti belum makan apapun dari tadi sore, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa makanan yang sengaja ikut ia pesankan saat member SEVENTEEN yang lain memesan makanan china.

Setelah menaruh makanan kedalam _paper bag_ agar lebih mudah dibawa, si ibu SEVENTEEN itu segera keluar dari rumah mereka dan menyusul member lain yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Di perjalanan, mereka menyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas dan Dokyeom serta Seungkwan memulai aksi mereka sebagai _trio gag_ —tanpa Hoshi—sebagai penghibur perjalanan mereka di tengah kegelapan malam.

Tak lama, akhirnya para member SEVENTEEN sampai di _practice room_ dan mendapati Hoshi dan Dino sedang menari _cover_ dengan _luwes_ nya. Mereka menyebar dan duduk dimana saja sambil memperhatikan dua member mereka yang pandai menari itu. Semuanya terperangah walaupun sudah sering sekali mereka melihat keduanya menari dengan keren dan indahnya.

Diantara semuanya, Woozi-lah yang paling terpukau. Bagaimana tidak? Secara yang sedang menari dengan hebatnya disana itu adalah kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih bodohnya yang sayangnya benar-benar disayangnya itu.

Kwon Hoshi benar-benar memikat.

Hoshi dan Dino mengakhiri tarian mereka dan semua member bertepuk tangan.

"Kalian keren!" seru Dokyeom.

"Ya!" sahut yang lain.

Hoshi dan Dino tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kalian mendapatkan ide untuk koreo barunya?" setelah selesai menyorak-nyorakki Hoshi dan Dino, SCoups angkat bicara.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari _leader_ grupnya, Hoshi tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, dan aku yakin _fans_ kita akan menjerit saat itu juga," jawab Hoshi dengan senyuman lebarnya, menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat begitu imut.

Beberapa member SEVENTEEN nyaris saja melempar kursi yang ada di ruang latihan ke arah Hoshi setelah diberitahu oleh sang koreografer bagaimana tarian mereka nanti. Woozi dan Joshua bahkan nyaris saja keluar dari ruang latihan saking malunya—untungnya Hoshi dan langsung menarik keduanya. Siapa juga yang tidak malu jika harus melakukan koreo seperti itu? Terlebih dengan kekasih mereka?

"Kwon Hoshi, apa-apaan ini?" seru SCoups. "Masa Joshua-ku di peluk juga oleh Jun?"

"Aku ingin memeluk Minghao- _ie_ ," Jun menunjuk Vernon. "Aku ingin diposisi Vernon."

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ juga," Mingyu merengek. "Masa Jeonghan- _hyung_ dan Dokyeom memeluk kekasihku sementara aku sendiri?"

"Untung aku kebagian _part_ menyanyi." –ini Seungkwan.

Hoshi tidak tahu para _seme_ dalam grup nya ternyata adalah lelaki yang sangat _over-protective_ —yang ini kurasa Hoshi tidak pernah bercermin.

"Aku tidak mau," sahut Woozi. "Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, huh?"

Hoshi _cengengesan_. "Sebenarnya niatku tidak begitu, mungkin memang takdir."

"Takdir apanya?!" jerit Woozi dan Joshua berbarengan dengan wajah memerah.

Karena sudah terlanjur membuat koreo seperti itu, Hoshi membujuk _hyung-hyung_ dan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ nya agar mau menerima hasil kerja keras otaknya dan Dino. Memang perombakkan tarian mereka bukanlah suatu hal yang melelahkan, tapi setidaknya hargai Hoshi dan Dino yang sudah memaksa otak mereka bekerja hanya untuk mengubah koreo mereka.

Jika kalian penasaran dengan perubahan koreo yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya—hanya menambah _fanservice_ di tengah tarian—yang perlu mereka lakukan hanya berpelukkan. Iya, berpelukkan. Dino memeluk Vernon dan Vernon berpelukkan dengan The8, Wonwoo berdiri dan Jeonghan serta Dokyeom memeluknya, Mingyu tidak memeluk siapapun jadi dia dipaksa untuk memasang wajah sedih, kemudian Jun memeluk Joshua dan Joshua berpelukkan dengan SCoups, lalu Hoshi dan Woozi adalah yang paling bahagia, mereka saling berpelukkan berdua di tengah paling depan. Selain part saling berpelukkan, ada juga beberapa perubahan lainnya.

Dengan bujukkan _maut-super_ ala Kwon Hoshi, akhirnya para member SEVENTEEN menerimanya. SCoups, Mingyu dan Jun mengiyakan dengan terpaksa—walau ada perasaan senang juga mengingat si _leader_ satu itu memeluk kekasihnya sendiri. The8, Vernon, Seungkwan, Dokyeom, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa berkomentar—soalnya mereka _fine-fine_ saja. Woozi dan Joshua ini masalahnya, mereka berpelukkan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing! Itu memalukan! Walaupun ingin sekali menolak, tapi demi SEVENTEEN akhirnya Woozi dan Joshua terima-terima saja.

Karena adanya perubahan akhirnya mereka berlatih ulang dengan lagu Adore U. Mereka terus menari sampai baju ketiga belas lelaki tampan tersebut basah oleh keringat mereka sendiri. Setelah merasa sudah lancar dan ingat gerakkan mereka, akhirnya ketiga belasnya terus berlatih dengan berbagai lagu yang berbeda. Akhirnya mereka selesai berlatih karena kelelahan saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:15 _p.m_. Tiga jam mereka berlatih dan mereka berharap mudah-mudahan latihan mereka kali ini akan membuat _perform_ mereka nanti bisa lebih terlihat bagus dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SVT's** ** _Dorm_**

Para member SEVENTEEN sudah kembali ke _dorm_ mereka dan Woozi serta Joshua langsung berlari ke arah kamar mereka dan menutup pintunya—untuk Woozi, dia membantingnya.

SCoups—sebagai kekasih Joshua—malah tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya dalam _mode ngambek_ , kemudian menyusul Joshua ke kamar mereka. Sementara Hoshi, dia masih merasa bahagia. Dengan langkah lebar, Hoshi masuk ke kamarnya dan Woozi. Iya, mereka sekamar.

Saat Hoshi masuk ke dalam kamar, Woozi sedang bergulung dengan selimut tebal mereka sambil memunggunginya. Hoshi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Woozi- _ya_ ~"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Uri producer_ ~"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jihonnie~"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan yang dipanggil tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Jihonnie _baby_ ~"

"Hng," kali ini Woozi menjawab.

"Ayolah, jangan marah padaku," Hoshi berujar sambil mendekati sang kekasih. "Lagipula kau sebenarnya menyukainya, kan?"

Woozi yang mendengarnya langsung menyibakkan selimut yang di pakainya. Ia menoleh, hendak berteriak atau melempar bantal ke arah Hoshi. Namun saat dia menoleh, Hoshi yang ia kira masih berada di ambang pintu kamar mereka ternyata sudah ada di hadapannya dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat.

Hoshi menyeringai dan wajah Woozi merah padam.

"Jihonnie _baby_ ," Hoshi menempelkan dahi keduanya, hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku jadi ingin _bermain_."

Mendengar pernyataan sang kekasih, Woozi membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia hendak mendorong Hoshi dan menyingkirkannya, tapi terlambat. Hoshi sudah mendorong tubuh kecilnya sehingga ia kini berbaring dengan Hoshi berada di atas tubuhnya. Kedua tangan tampan Kwon berada di sisi kepalanya.

"Jeritkan namaku malam ini, _baby_ ," ujar Hoshi dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga si manis. Woozi merinding.

Woozi tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar besok.

Untungnya _perform_ mereka dijadwalkan minggu depan sehingga beberapa hari ini bisa mereka gunakan sebagai waktu bebas.

Omong-omong, Joshua dan SCoups sudah memulai adegan panas mereka duluan.

 **Sementara itu di ruang tengah…**

Jeonghan sudah menghilang sambil menarik Dino pergi dari rumah mereka. Dia tidak ingin otak dan telinga anak kesayangannya tercemari oleh desahan-desahan erotis Joshua dan Woozi.

Vernon dan Jun sedang sibuk memaksa Seungkwan dan The8 untuk cepat tidur agar mereka tidak mendengar suara-suara nista yang dihasilkan _hyung-hyung_ mereka. The8 dan Seungkwan itu sama seperti Dino, masih polos dan belum mengerti apapun. Bisa bahaya kalau kepolosan mereka tercemar begitu saja.

Lalu Mingyu, dia sedang berusaha membujuk Wonwoo untuk melakukan hal serupa karena— _hell_ , Mingyu jadi tegang mendengar suara seksi hyung-hyungnya. Sayangnya Wonwoo menolak kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu menuju kamar keduanya. Mingyu yang sudah tegang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yah, _hyung_! Bantu aku membujuk Wonwoo- _hyung_!"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 ** _Berakhir dengan nistanya! HAHAHA!_**

 ** _Akhirnya saya balikk! Haha, dateng-dateng bawa ff kaya gini :v Ampun deh, maafin Joshua-oppa, Woozi-oppa~ sama-sama juga buat Seungcheol-oppa sama Hoshi-oppa :v_**

 ** _Karena ini ff sebagai penghilang gabut, maafin kalo gaje ya. Btw, buat ff aku yang sebelumnya, yang Sexy Innocent, maaf belum dilanjut-lanjut, otak lagi ga ngedukung saya buat bikin ff yang kaya gitu_** ** _L_**

 ** _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :3 GAMSHAHAMNIDA!_**


End file.
